R.a.i.n.f.a.l.l.
by Shadow Wing
Summary: A simple song fiction in which Quatre remembers his lost love, Trowa. [ Minor yaoi but nothin' major. And go easy on me! My first song fic. xx;; ]


Rainfall  
  
[ Song Fiction to The Calling's "Could It Be Any Harder." ]  
  
By: AngelShattered  
  
- disclaimer -  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing nor this song, enjoy!  
  
You left me with goodbye and open arms..  
  
Quatre stared out of his small bedroom window. His retreat from mankind itself. His sapphire tinted eyes were bleeding with tears. Blonde hair a rugged mess atop the young arabian's head. His small delicate hands fondling over a wallet-sized photo. Watching the rain with unblinking eyes.. The tears streaming unguided down his face.  
  
A cut so deep I don't deserve..  
  
His own voice was weak as he spoke to himself. A vague attempt at comforting his aching heart. The photo now laying aganist his cheek. Tears dipping over the edge and under... None of this seemed real yet. Trowa had given no clue of any of his motive.. his feelings.. The rain gently tapping aganist the smooth, fogged glass of the window panes.  
  
You were always invincible in my eyes...  
  
Quatre lowered his head slightly to gaze down unto his bedsheets. Sighing deeply. his nimble hands placing the image of his love in his palm. He merely gazed upon the Nanashi's ageless face.. His tears relentless upon his eyes. His words were jumbled with the sadness within him.. so deeply burning inside. "Trowa.. I never thought.. you could die.. " More tears flowed from him. It had only been two days since he had found out... Trowa had taken his last bow.. Stolen one of the last gundams.. He couldn't handle it.. The assalts.. merciless on his body.. They had barely been able to recognize him.  
  
The only thing aganist us now is time...  
  
His index finger traced over the young man's outline on the photo. Quatre's tears slowed. This wasn't what Trowa had wanted from him.. He would want him to be strong, like he had been. "If only I had been there.. I may have been able to save him.. Trowa.. " His finger rested on the image;s small lips. Quatre's free hand wiping his tranquil eyes. "I want to be with you.. where ever you are.. " Laying his head back to meet the wall, gazing at the ceiling, both alike in a silent harmony.  
  
Could it be any harder to say good-bye to you?  
  
Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true.  
  
If I only had one more day...  
  
Closing his aqua eyes. A flashback to one of their many bittersweet memories. Late night meetngs. Alone but just to talk. To laugh and love and be loved in return. Both sat across from each other. A sigh sinking from Trowa's gentle lips. Green eyes dazzling in the dimly lit bedroom. Quatre folded his legs unconciously. His fists holding up his chin. They could talk for hours and never bore each other.. Quatre quickly let this brief memory end, he couldn't cry anymore.  
  
I lie down and blind myself with laughter...  
  
His heart felt so heavy. His fingers rubbing at the material photo. The Arabian's bashful blonde hair masking above his eyes as he sighed deeply. He let himself smile timidly, remembering their wonderful times together.. Those were never to be again, But Trowa would not ever be forgotten.. Quatre would honor him eternally.. Shrugging his shoulders limply, allowing another flashback to play out in his mind...  
  
A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing.  
  
This wasn't the best of thoughts but it was Trowa in it none the less. quatre visualized how he died. Those mobile dolls must have hunted him down like some rabbit.. The doll he had stolen was merely a Cancer, he had no prior training in its styles in combat. He must have been overrun by the others.. Aires they were and better equiped for the land battle they had played out in. "Those.. merciless bastards!" Quatre's sudden violently worded expression had him shaken up. Tears once more flooding over him in sheer remeberance of his true love's death.  
  
And how I wish I could turn back the hours..  
  
Quatre's rage faded quickly. Resting back aganist the wall he made no move to stop the flood of emotion from his eyes. The picture was flimsy from his constant grip upon it. His tear glazed eyes focused to his dresser. A picture of Trowa and him, smiling and laughing together. They had never cared about anything else when they were together, But now it was over. quatre just wished he could have a way to change it all.. To bribe Father Time himself.  
  
But I know I just don't have the power..  
  
Quatre knew nothing could change. He felt the life in him fading.. Not his life but his love.. Everything and everyone he had loved. None of it mattered to him now. He simply dropped his smaller picture to gaze upon the other one. Fate had taken it's course, it had been so very cruel to this young man. To both of these young men. Trowa ripped away from his life and Quatre alone. Broken.  
  
I'd jump at the chance..  
  
We'd drink and we'd dance..  
  
Quatre's closed eyes gave him memories he would have done anything for. A life together forever with the Gundam Pilot he lost to cruel fate. The was slightly comforting to him. Untrue but now it would sustain his life. Laughing and hugging, again.. over and over. If only he had one more chance to say the simple words 'I love you..' maybe Trowa wouldn't have gone.. Maybe he'd be alive..  
  
And I'd listen to your every word..  
  
As if it's your last... I know it's your last.  
  
'Cause today, oh, You're gone..  
  
Quatre pulled his legs up to meet his chin, resting his head atop the small mountain. Trowa was his one.. his only in life. And even after they both died they would be together, no matter what. Quatre could have ended his life right then. But destiny had not willed it. If only he had known that dinner four nights ago was to be their last he would have said.. Everything.. everything Trowa-sama had meant to him, he would have done his best to keep him alive. His exhausted eyes lead him into a light dreamfilled sleep.  
  
Like sand on my feet...  
  
The smell of sweet perfume.  
  
You stick to me forever..  
  
A soft sandy beach. An ocean of the purest blue. The both stood. No movement no nothing. Except for their love. It was there and Quatre could feel it. Trowa's hand lightly brushed over his cheek. His lips pecking aganist his lips once. His emerald eyes turning back again to face the sea. The melancholy moment was beautiful. Quatre's unconcious hand brushed his own sleeping cheek as the dream Trowa kissed him. Quatre's sleep was peaceful, he smiled lightly.  
  
And I wish you didn't go..  
  
I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go away..  
  
To touch you again..  
  
The dream Trowa faced Quatre once again. The beach had become ridden with a serene sunset. Trowa's soft voice danced along the air for one last time. "Ai shiteru... Quatre-chan.. " The illusion Trowa thus took his hand. Kissing across the tips of his fingers. His body dimmed out along with the light of the everlasting sun. Twilight romance.. something Quatre had always dreamed of.. Trowa was gone.. But Quatre knew he was at rest. Though it didn't give him any true comfort from his own lonely view point. the dream Quatre gazed upon the dazzling stars..  
  
With life in your hands..  
  
It couldn't be any harder.. harder.. harder...  
  
The dream faded out slowly. Quatre's eyes open. The rain had since stopped. The picture sprawled upon the floor. Either his eyes were dazed with sleep or it really happened.. the image smiled.. Trowa's photo smiled to him. Quatre made an attempt to wipe the dry tears from his face before picking the small image up and pressing it lightly to his chest. Sighing heavily.. Memories would always be there.. Echoing into eternity.. with both of their souls. Faded but never forgotten.  
  
~ Owari ~ 


End file.
